Superfriends
Superfriends is the seventh episode of the fourth season of The Powerpuff Girls. It's the seventy-ninth episode overall. Synopsis The girls meet a new neighbor named Robin Snyder, but their friendship is strained by the girls’ crimefighting, leaving Robin in Princess’ agenda. Plot Part One It's morning. The Powerpuff Girls hear a noise from outside, so they go check what's going on. When they notice a truck from Moving Company, they hide behind the bush and watch the crew from business. Then girls see a box with toys and the girl behind this, so Bubbles calls the girl and jumps from the bush. Bubbles asks girl what her name is, if she likes drawing and what her favorite color is. The girl says that she's Robin Snyder, likes drawing elephants and will go to Pokey Oaks starting next week. Then Bubbles introduces her sisters and all girls go to Powerpuff's House, where they meet Professor Utonium. The girls go to their room, where they play for long time. Professor Utonium enters the room and informs the girls that Robin's mom called and she has to return to home, then Robin suddenly discovers that girls are floating and they have superpowers. The next day, the girls are still playing. Meanwhile, the Mayor of Townsville eats a lot of pies and Ms. Bellum says that monster attacks the Townsville and his prized rosebushes are gone. Aghast, the mayor calls the girls, but they don't take the phone. Ms. Bellum guides the mayor to the roof and shows a pink spotlight. When Robin tells the girls that her mom made sandwiches, they notice a heart signal and the Powerpuffs have to save the day. The girls' fun is constantly interrupted by crime fighting. Part Two When it's time for first day of school, the girls meet Princess Morbucks, who asks them to let her be a Powerpuff Girl for a day and ride in Daddy's limo with her to school. Blossom says that she wants to walk to school with Robin and sisters. Princess leaves the girls and when the Powerpuffs and Robin are reaching to school, Ms. Keane says that the Mayor called and girls must save the day. The girls again leave Robin. Then Princess comes to Robin and tells the story about herself, enjoying their time with expensive games. When Princess and Robin watch an action movie, Robin complains that Powerpuffs are still fighting with villains, neglecting her. Princess says that The Powerpuff Girls don't have time for friends and then both drive to Mini-Mart by limo. Princess commands Robin that she has to steal some sweets, then calls to Mayor and says that he must call the Powerpuff Girls. When the girls are reaching to shop, they get a shock, because Princess and now tied up Robin were cooperated together. Robin admits and accuses girls that they neglected her. Princess calls Robin stealer, liar and both are arguing face to face. Princess states that she doesn't need friends and when gets mad, Powerpuffs and Robin leave Mini-Mart and go to Robin's playground. The Powerpuff Girls apologize to Robin, but she doesn't feel pain anymore and understands the girls' situation. When the girls have a nice time together, the Mayor calls to Professor and says that he can't open the Pickle Jar. Professor says that the girls are pretty busy. Characters Major Characters * The Powerpuff Girls ** Bubbles ** Blossom ** Buttercup * Robin Snyder * Princess Morbucks Minor Characters * Professor Utonium * The Mayor of Townsville * Ms. Bellum * Ms. Keane * King Morbucks * Ginger Mentioned *The Kitty *BEEBO *Alfred Songs *Signal in the Sky Trivia *This is one of the many episodes were the Powerpuff's bedsheets are mixed. Blossom being on the Bubbles' side, Buttercup in the middle, and Bubbles being on the Buttercup's side. *This episode is the debut of Robin Snyder. *Robin's family moved to Smith's former house. *From this episode onwards, all Powerpuff Girls episodes produced for this season and every season afterwards are made on computers using digital ink-and-paint. *Since this episode first aired on a Saturday, it debuted on Kids' WB! instead of premiering normally on Cartoon Network. References *The opening pictures include an animated shot of The Apples in Stereo founders Robert Schneider and Hilarie Sidney (who were married to each other at the time this episode first aired). For this reason, Robin's last name may also be spelled "Schneider". *The Apples also appear in animated form during their Signal in the Sky performance. *When Bubbles and Robin were playing with marionettes, the Show was similar to Cinderella. Connections *Princess's plan to have Robin steal candy and tattle on her is referenced to in 'Twas the Fight Before Christmas. *The Powerpuff Emergency Signal is used for first time since Monkey See, Doggie Do. *Bubbles recalls The Kitty from Cat Man Do, when she says that the girls had a cat for a week, but he turned out to be evil. *Buttercup recalls BEEBO from Pet Feud, when she says that Professor Utonium invented the perfect pet for girls. *Monster Isle, at first shown in Newest News, is later shown in Monstra-City. It was also mentioned before in Super Zeroes. Goofs *During one scene the Girls are in their room, and the Mayor uses the signal, when he could've used the hotline to contact the girls. *When the Powerpuffs and Robin play with water, their swimsuits are at first one-piece with black stripes, but in close-ups at Bubbles and Buttercup have on a two-piece. *When Robin is sitting in living room couch, her pants are blue instead of red. *In one moment, when Ms. Keane says to girls that the Mayor calls, her shirt is red. *When Princess speaks one of her lines in the mini-mart, her mouth moves as if she is saying something else. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Princess Morbucks Category:Musical episodes Category:Episodes storyboarded by Cindy Morrow Category:Episodes storyboarded by Clay Morrow Category:Episodes directed by Randy Myers Category:Vhs